


Ornaments and Gingerbread Houses

by KieraElieson



Series: More Than the Sum of Our Parts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gingerbread Houses, Kid!Fic, Ornaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Roman is practicing decorating ornaments to help Thomas, and Deceit is helping him, when Remus comes in from the snow wanting attention.Deceit doesn’t want to go, and ends up making a mistake. Is there any way to fix this?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: More Than the Sum of Our Parts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537450
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	Ornaments and Gingerbread Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IanLovesFanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanLovesFanfiction/gifts).



> So they’re all like, 5? 7? Somewhere thereabouts. This is a present to AbigailLovesFanfiction, because of a comment asking for a fic with the prompt of the first time Deceit bit someone, and he thinks he killed them.

The next day Thomas was going to make his own ornaments, so, even though it was late at night, Roman was practicing. Now, he really didn’t know how it was supposed to work, so he was just experimenting. Patton was always willing to help, but was nodding off over his half finished ornament, paint covering his front, and streaks of red and green in his hair. Deceit was also helping, his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he painted. 

Anxiety and Logan has fallen asleep soon after Thomas had, and Remus was outside, supposedly playing in the snow. 

“Why’d you have to say we did this before?” Roman grumbled, not yet admitting he was exhausted. 

“Because Thomas wants to go. And if they knew we didn’t know how, they might not let us go. Anxiety said so.” Deceit held out his ornament by the string. “There!”

Roman slumped on the table. “I think we can make this kind now. But what if it’s a different kind of ornament they were talking about? We have to make it look good no matter what type it is.”

Deceit nodded seriously. “What other types are there?”

Roman waved a hand, too tired to summon. “Lots.”

The door banged open, startling Patton so badly he fell off his chair. Remus came in, covered in snow and bringing a gust of cold with him. 

“It’s gorgeous outside!” He exclaimed. “Come on, Dee, play with me now!”

“No, I’m not done.” Deceit said, shaking his head. “And it’s too cold out there.”

“Oh, come on!” Remus whined. “Snow is the best!”

Patton reached out to Remus from where he was puddles on the floor. “How about you come with me, Remus?”

“No! You’re just going to fall asleep. I’m not tired! Come on, Dee!”

“No.” Deceit leaned away as Remus came closer, his fangs coming out instinctively. 

“Leave him alone.” Roman said. “We need help anyway, why don’t you help?”

“Fiiine,” Remus whined, but then he suddenly jammed his snow covered hands down the back of Deceit’s shirt. 

Deceit jumped, only having half a second to process the shock. He bit down on Remus’s arm. Something felt different this time, though. He’d bitten things many times before, and even bitten the other sides once or twice, but it hadn’t felt… like that. Like something was draining out of his mouth. 

Remus jerked away. “You bit me! Why—? No wait, it doesn’t actually hurt. Isn’t it supposed to hurt when you bite somebody?”

“We have to wash it off,” Roman said, taking charge. “Take your coat off so we can see.” 

Remus shed the coat, leaving it to drip on the floor. He examined his arm. 

“See, he bit me here, but it doesn’t hurt. It isn’t even bleeding.” 

There were two punctures in the top of his arm. And they weren’t bleeding, but they did have something shiny and yellowish on them. Roman ran his thumb over them. He looked at the venom residue on his thumb. 

“What did you get into that was yellow?”

“I didn’t. I even looked, but there isn’t any yellow snow. Thomas’s dad said to stay away from yellow snow, so I wanted to see what it was, but I couldn’t find any.”

Suddenly Remus went limp. 

“Remus? Remus, wake up. This isn’t funny!” Roman yelled. 

Remus didn’t react at all. Not even the little snicker he made when he was trying to fool them. 

Deceit didn’t know how, but this was all his fault. He’d bitten him, and now he was dead. 

“Patton! Patton, help!” Deceit shook Patton roughly. “Remus is dead! Patton, help!”

Patton jerked awake. “What?”

“Remus is dead! I killed him!” Deceit was sobbing now, tears running down his face. 

Patton also tried to wake up Remus, but he didn’t have any luck either. 

“He’s not dead, he’s still breathing. Maybe he was just super tired.” Patton said. 

“Then why won’t he wake up?!” Deceit cried. 

“What’s going on?” Logan asked, coming down the stairs and rubbing his eyes. “Why are you all yelling?”

“I killed Remus!” Deceit sobbed, curling into himself. 

Patton tried to hug Deceit. 

“He’s not dead.” Logan said matter-of-factly. “If he was dead he’d dissolve.”

Deceit looked up at Remus, who was showing no signs of dissolving, even though Roman was shaking him hard. Patton took the opportunity to gather Deceit in his arms. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” Logan said. “If he doesn’t wake up by morning, then we’ll see what we can do. But it’s too late for us to be awake right now.”

Deceit didn’t make any move of his own, but he let Patton pull him up and lead him to his room. 

Remus did not wake up the next morning, and it put a damper on Thomas’s ornament decorating, even with all of the practice Roman and Deceit had put in. 

Patton tried his best to keep everyone’s spirits up, but it was hard, and Deceit was inconsolable the whole day, prompting a tearful confession to the teacher that Thomas actually hadn’t made the ornaments before. Even the teacher’s kind reassurances that the ornament looked beautiful weren’t enough to cheer them up. 

“This isn’t good. It isn’t good. Not at all.” Anxiety muttered.

They’d tried everything they knew of to wake Remus up, but nothing had worked. 

“We’ll wait until tomorrow,” Logan said. “If he still isn’t awake we’ll talk to Thomas.”

But that night Deceit couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want to go into Remus’s room and see him so still. But he also couldn’t stand being alone anymore. 

He tiptoed down the hall quietly. He opened the door and went in, shutting it behind him with only a whisper of noise. 

He’d only just let go of the handle and turned around when Remus bolted upright. “I have it!”

Deceit let out a terrified squeak and flinched so hard he fell over. 

Remus leapt off the bed and scooped up Deceit, a wild grin on his face. “I’ve got it!!!” He whispered loudly. “I’ve got it, Dee!”

“What?” Deceit asked breathlessly, his heart still trying to escape his chest. 

“The gingerbread house competition. I’ve got the very best plan, better than any old ornament Roman could come up with. I’ve gotta show you!”

And before Deceit could even reply, Remus was carrying him out of the room and into the Imagination. Once there, he set Deceit down, settling for just holding his hand. 

“Watch.” 

Deceit did watch. He watched as Remus formed the house from the ground up, each piece adding on as if by giant hands. 

“See, cause gingerbread men and gingerbread houses are both made from gingerbread!” He said as gingerbread men with bites taken out of them appeared to inhabit the house, which was also being eaten. 

He pulled Deceit along, through each room of the house, adding details as they went, and telling him the stories of this gingerbread man with a missing leg, and the other who was now only a head, and about the gumdrop on the dining room table that was poisoned, and a million other things until they were standing on the balcony at the very top. 

“What do you think?” Remus asked, beaming. 

Deceit smiled back. “I think…” and then he did what he only did for Remus. He opened his mouth, and yelled as loudly as he could into the starry night. “CREATIVITY IS BACK!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to suggest a prompt for this universe, please do!


End file.
